Valentines Day
by HopelessRomantic225
Summary: RKOLegs – Valentines Day has never been a good day for Stacy. Her love life only consisted of heartbreak. When she thinks that will finally change, she finds herself to have it all wrong...or does she? FINISHED
1. The End And The Beginning

Valentines Day

A/N: This is just a sweet lil One Shot I thought of, seeing as though Valentines Day is coming up. I hated Stacy being with Test, and I know she didn't love him so I am putting her with one of my own characters, so the story fits more. Please RnR!!

Summary: RKO/Legs – Valentines Day has never been a good day for Stacy. Her love life only consisted of heartbreak. When she thinks that will finally change, she finds herself to have it all wrong…or does she?

Disclaimer: James is someone of my creation, and the rest of the characters are owned by the WWE.

When I met James my heart spun out of control. I thought my constant broken heart would finally heal, and Valentine's Day would be the day I anticipate most throughout the year.

James Sullivan was a simple man, who didn't ask for much. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and a creamy complexion. He towered over me, and when his strong arms wrapped around me I felt extremely protected. Something just didn't spark sometimes, but I brushed it off, for I knew he was the one for me. No one else had ever treated me like James did, and for that I will forever be thankful.

He was a lawyer from New York, and was a big wrestling fan. We met during one of the RAW shows, when he was in the front row of the audience. I had a match against Trish for the Women's Championship Belt (A/N: sorry, I had to do that! She deserves a chance!!) and Trish threw me over the wall that keeps the audience from coming into the ring, and, just like fate, he caught me. I thanked him, as I stared into his eyes, and he put me back over it, so I could continue my match.

Well, Trish knocked out the ref on accident and my best friend of only god-knows-how-long, Randy Orton, came out to the ring. He RKO-ed Trish, and quickly left as the ref began to stir. He immediately began to hit the mat, and I got an even-longer-than-three count. I was so ecstatic! I never knew my career would get that far, and something deep down inside told me it was that man…But something else inside me told me it was Randy. I was so overwhelmed I didn't know what to think anymore.

He immediately congratulated me on my victory as I was heading back on the ramp. And since that moment we just clicked. We dated for a month before Valentine's Day was finally here, and my life would turn upside down, for the better or for worse, I didn't know at the time. I just knew that day is now a piece of history that can never be forgotten.

"So Amy, what have you gotten so far?" I asked my best friend eagerly. James had taken me out for breakfast, and to a movie. My present was roses and a box of caramel chocolates.

"Well, Matt gave me breakfast in bed, then we saw the awesome shops, and sites that New York has to offer, while riding in our own personal limo. Later on we are supposed to go ice skating in central park (A/N: I have never been to NY, so I am making this up as I go along. I don't really know anything about it, so please forgive me!!) and after that we are going to a romantic dinner theater. My present was a gold necklace with a heart shaped out of diamonds. It is gorgeous, you have to see it!" Even if I was talking to her over the phone and I had no way of seeing it, I could really picture it. James hadn't been that into today, I thought, and he seemed like he had a lot on his mind, but once again, I just brushed it off.

"Hey, listen Stace – I will talk to you later, I have to go. Bye!" And with that she hung up.

As I sat in my hotel room, at 4 in the afternoon, I realized how wonderful it is to have someone _really_ care about you. Yes, I was a little jealous of Amy, seeing as though she got the perfect Valentines Day, and I just got a normal date, but I was still happy. I at least got to do _something _with someone.

James dropped me off at the hotel room at about 3:45, saying he had to be in court at 4:10. At first I was mad about him just leaving me like that, but then I realized that duty called, and I just had to learn to accept it.

I just sat there on the bed, not having anything to do, when I got a phone call. It was from my other best friend, Randy Orton.

"Hey Babe." He said. We weren't even dating, but he still called me babe. He said it was his special nickname for me, and that was true, because he had been calling me that even before we became so tight.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, really. I was just sitting in my hotel room since I have no date for today, and I just decided to give you a call. Where's James?"

"Oh, he had to be in court at three. So I am just sitting in my hotel room, too."

"Well, since we are both dateless, how about we be each other's dates, and go out somewhere?"

I thought for a moment, and realized James knew how close me and Randy were, so I'm sure he wouldn't mind.

"Of course, how can I turn you down?" I said in my most sarcastic of voices.

"You can't, that's why you just said yes!"

"Whatever, you nerd."

"I'll be at your room in a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

I sighed. He can be so cocky at times, but it was very humorous when he was. I quickly raked my brush through my hair, brushed my teeth, and before he could even knock, I answered.

"So, where to?" I asked as we walked to his car.

"Mm…your choice."

"My choice? Well…how about… the skating rink? It is starting to get dark, and that is the best time to skate, also, we might see Amy and Matt there."

"Sounds good. I'm not the _best_ skater, but I'll try for you." We both laughed at his last comment.

We pretty much drove in silence, and soon we arrived at the beautifully lit up skating rink. Many people don't know it, but I am an excellent ice skater. I have actually won contests as a kid, but my parents just brushed it off as a hobby of mine. (A/N: This isn't true, I am making it up for the sake of the story!!)

I slowly got out of his car, and squinted into the rink. My heart dissolved into pieces., and I could hear nothing but the beat of my own heart. Randy was instantly by my side, with his arms around my shoulders, trying to find out what I was staring at. Once he saw it, I knew his heart broke too. He turned to me, held on tighter, and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Stace."

In the middle of the rink, James was holding onto another woman, who looked a lot like Trish, and they were kissing. He had lied to me. The reason this day wasn't that fun or romantic was because he loved someone else, and that someone else just so happened to be my worst enemy.

I could feel the hot tears running down my cheek, as I pushed Randy away, and began to run across the parking lot. I could hear him running after me, but I didn't stop, and I didn't hear the car coming either. All I remember was his arms wrap around me, and the two of us go flying through the air, and into the grass.

"Stacy, baby, are you okay? Please tell me you aren't hurt!" He was almost crying he was so scared. For once, I forgot about James, and focused on Randy and me.

"I-I'm fine, considering what I just saw. But…I-I'm not physically hurt…are-are you?" I stuttered, tears stopping.

"I'm worried about you, babe. I know that hurt you bad, but I think there is something else you should know…"

I immediately began to worry. "Whatever it is," I said while wiping my eyes. "Can you tell me in the car, this grass is wet and cold."

He chuckled, and helped me up from the grass, and into his car. Him in the driver's seat, and me in the passenger's seat. He automatically looked deep in my eyes, and the same for me. I saw something there, in those swirling blue orbs of his, that I had never seen before. Never in Andrew or Scott, and never in James. Something told me it was love, but before I could figure it out myself, he started to speak…

"Stacy, I know you are still getting over James, or, beginning to, I should say, but there is something you should know…Ever since I first laid eyes on you, I loved you. That is why I call you babe, that is why I always kiss your forehead when we leave each other, and that is why I am such good friends with you. I treasure you, and I always will. Every time I look at you, it aches because I know you are with someone else…and, I know what just happened was really difficult to see. It was for me too, because I hate to see you in pain, and I will get my hands on that bastard if it's the last thing I do. He had no reason to do that to you.

"I will kill him if I have to. He deserves it. But…I know you aren't looking for anyone right now, and I am sure you are terribly upset. I just wanted you to know this…it is Valentine's Day after all. And, I want you to know that I am here for you. I will always be the guy you can trust, and hold onto when you need to be comforted. As a boyfriend, as a best friend, or even as just a friend, I don't care, as long as we keep this special relationship that we have now. I love you, Stacy baby, and I hope this wont get in the way of anything…" I was speechless. A part of me knew this already, but the other half that was too blind to see it really wished I had noticed it, before James happened.

We just sat there, in his car, in silence. I knew everything I wanted to say…or at least I think I did, but somehow, nothing would come out.

"Well? Say something, please." He begged. I swallowed the lump in my throat, wiped away my tears, took a deep breath, and began to speak my feelings.

"Randy…you are my best friend in the entire universe. You make me feel safe, secure, and loved. James was a nice guy, and it will take me a while to get over him, you know…but, a part of me knew this about you all along, and the other part is just…really surprised, I guess. I am not quite sure what I feel for you, just yet, because I don't really know what love feels like.

"James and I…well, I thought I loved him, but now that particular blindness has subsided, and I know he was just a substitute of what I wanted him to be. We never had that spark, that I always knew had meant true love, but I didn't want to believe it, because he was the only guy who had treated me like I wanted to be treated: like a person, not someone's servant. I guess he wasn't the only guy, seeing as though I know how _you_ feel now. And honestly, I don't know how I never paid any attention your way! You treat me like a princess, and I treat you like dirt, and I was too wrapped up in myself to see the people around me. I really dont deserve you...

"But, the more I think about it Randy, the more I think spending the rest of my life with you doesn't sound that bad. I would die if you weren't in my life, and you are the one I dream about at night. I have your cell number on speed dial, and I love to hang around you. I don't know if it is love, but it is something that I have never ever felt before when it came to guys. But if it is love, and I am pretty sure it is, then I guess it is safe to say, that I am in love with Randy Orton. I love you. So, so much. I am sorry it took me so long to finally see the light, but I am very thankful you had patience with me. I really don't know what I would do without you." There. I finished. And it was done. As I looked over to him once more, I saw he had tears in his eyes, and his smile was as big as Texas.

We stared into each other's love-filled eyes once more, before leaning in, and getting that much desired kiss. The thought of James drifted out of my mind, and all I could think about now was my best friend, and now boyfriend, Randy Orton.

When we both pulled away from the kiss, we were grinning madly, and he started to say something.

"Well…looks like this is going to be a Valentines Day we will never forget…And now I really can call you my Valentine. Oh yeah, and since we didn't get that date I wanted so bad, what do you say we go dancing at that cool club we passed on the way down here? It would be our official, first dance as a couple…?"

I sighed. "Of course, how can I turn you down?" He grinned even wider.

"You can't. That's why you just said yes." We both giggled, and drove away from the parking lot. Instead of driving in silence, we talked about everything. Everything we had been keeping bottled up inside of us. We soon knew everything there was to know about each other, and I felt better than I had in a long, long time.

"Oh, Randy! Come on, we _have_ to dance to this one. I love this song, and it reminds me so much of you!" I screeched while pulling Randy onto the dance floor. He rolled his eyes, but obeyed, and soon we were swaying to the graceful tunes of Martina McBride.

_If there were no words  
No way to speak  
I would still hear you  
If there were no tears  
No way to feel inside  
I'd still feel for you _

And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart until the end of time  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine

All of my life  
I have been waiting for  
All you give to me  
You've opened my eyes  
And showed me how to love unselfishly

I've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
But in my dreams I couldn't love you more  
I will give you my heart  
Until the end of time...  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine

And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart until the end of time  
'Cause all I need is you, my Valentine  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine

"I love you, Stacy Baby." He whispered in my ear as the song was ending.

"I love you too."


	2. Epilogue

Valentines Day

Chapter 2 – The Greatest Gift You Can Give

Stacy's POV – 2 YEAR LATER

As I woke up on that cold, February morning, I began to reminisce about what this day has done to my life. It has brought me joy, and happiness, but also sorrow. One of the Valentines Days that stands out most in my mind was when James broke my heart, and Randy and I got together. That day sparked the greatest relationship of my entire life.

We fought less than 5 times the whole year we were together, and when we did, apologies quickly followed. After a few months of dating, Randy proposed, I quickly accepted, and we were married on the following Valentines Day. As cheesy as it may sound, let me just say now that it was Randy's idea. That day plays a big part in our life, and little did I know it would mean even more to us in just a few hours.

I looked over at the sleeping form next to me, and just stared. He was so handsome. And it was almost as if he knew I was awake, and dreaming of him at the same time because he opened his bright blue eyes, smiled, and brought me into his naked chest.

"Happy Anniversary, Stacy baby. Oh, and happy Valentines Day, too." He chuckled to himself, before I gave him a long passionate kiss.

"Same goes for you, Mr. Orton," I said after the kiss. We smiled at each other for a brief moment, before my smile faded. _His_ instantly disappeared, too. I quickly jumped out of his arms, and ran to the bathroom. Only in my bra and panties, the floor felt icy cold. He, after a loud thump, was soon next to me, rubbing my back, as I heaved over the toilet. This had been going on for a while, and neither of us knew what it was. I had a strong feeling, but Randy and I had talked about it before, and we both knew we weren't ready yet.

My tears slowly slid down my cheek, and didn't even make it past my nose before Randy wiped them away.

"Stacy, I really think you should go to the doctor. We need to know what is going on with you…" Randy sighed, voice filled with concern.

"I know, Baby. But I think we should at least wait one more day…After all, today is our special day."

"No way. Your health is more important than anything. How about this: I take you out for the day, and we do anything you want to do, and then later on, we will go see the doctor. I will go call and make you an appointment. Now, as much as I LOVE to see you in your bra and panties, I think you should go and put some clothes on."

"Okay, fine. But will you join me in a shower first…?" I questioned, giving him a seductive, yet puppy dog face. He rolled his eyes, and gave me that same seductive look.

"My pleasure. How can I turn you down?" He was moving in for a kiss, but I quickly dodged him, and made sure my teeth were brushed before round 1 began.

The day was magical. We ice-skated (indoors), because we couldn't do it that same day two years ago, went shopping, went horseback riding along the beaches of California, and went out for a fancy dinner/lunch. I had so much fun, it was unreal. It was so romantic…accept for the three times I threw up.

But, as promised, after dinner/lunch he took me to the doctor…

"Mrs. Orton, the doctor will see you now." The nurse told us. I quickly looked at Randy, and we stood up, and followed the nurse.

Once we were inside the room, we just waited for the doctor.

Randy was sitting on a chair beside me, looking very nervous, and deep in thought. I was too, I mean, there was a large possibility that I could be sick with the flu, but there was an even bigger possibility that I was pregnant.

Pregnant…what if I was? Randy and I had talked about it before…we had decided to wait. After all, our careers had sky rocketed over the last year, even more than they already were. I glanced at Randy and he hadn't moved an inch in the last 5 minutes. If I was pregnant…would he want to keep the baby? I suddenly got chills, and began to shake just thinking about it. Randy must have sensed it, because he was now, holding my hand, and looking at me with sincere concern.

"What's wrong, babe? Are you okay? Do you need a bucket or something?" I just shook my head.

"No, but thank you."

"Then…what's wrong? Do you want to talk about it…?"

I thought for a moment, before replying. "Nah…it's nothing." Understanding, he just resumed his normal position. After a few more minutes, the doctor came in, and began the exam.

"How ya doin' today, Mrs. Orton? Or do you want me to call you Stacy?" the doctor asked.

"Um, Stacy is fine."

"Okay…so…what seems to be the problem?"

"She throws up every day," Randy sighed. "And every night. It has been going on for a while."

"I have my good days and bad days…" I added. The doctor just smiled, and looked at my chart.

"So…Stacy…when was your last period?" I felt a little taken aback at this, but knew this was a part of the normal procedure.

"Uhh…Maybe…Umm…obviously such a long time ago that I can't remember…" I replied, staring at my lap, then at Randy, and lastly the doctor.

"Uh huh…I see…So, Mr. Orton…Have you noticed any…mood swings or days when she just didn't seem to be herself?" Randy looked up, very surprised about all these questions.

"Yeah, all the time, but I never paid any attention to them…I figured it was just…'that time of the month.'"

"Okay…Stacy, can you take this cup to the bathroom for me? I'm sure you know what to do with it…" He said, and chuckled a bit afterwards.

I got up off the bed, did what I had to do, gave the cup to the doctor, and got back onto the bed. The doctor just smiled, and walked out the door. Randy and I sat in silence for a while, before he spoke up.

"Listen, Stace, I think I know what is going on…"

"Randy, I…"

"No, wait. Listen to me…It is extremely obvious: you're pregnant. And I want you to know, that I will resign from the WWE, and take care of our baby. You can keep you're job, since you're career is sky rocketing. After I taught you those moves, you are unstoppable in that ring. I have reached my end, and besides, fatherhood is so much better. The baby and I can travel with you until it goes to school, and then we can live in St. Louis in my mansion. Um…I don't know what we will do about you being on the road and stuff, but we can figure that out when the time comes. And, I am restricting you from being in the ring when you are carrying my baby! I forbid it. Look what happened to Amy…I will never let that happen to us. Is this all okay? That is what I was thinking about before the doctor came in…I really want this to work out…and I know we said we weren't ready yet…but I am hoping you will make an exception…for me…"

When Randy was all finished, and looking at me for an answer…I melted. With tears running down my cheeks, I leaned towards him, and gave him the most passionate kiss of the day. Surprised, he pulled away, and smiled.

"Stacy…does this mean you will keep it? Was that a good plan?" He so reminded me of a child at Christmastime.

"Yes! Duh! But _I_ will be the one quitting, _not you_!" I giggled.

"But Stace…" And in walked the doctor. I tried to read his expression, but came up with nothing. Randy gripped my hand tightly, and I did the same. We just sat there like this for a while, before a smile finally started to form on the doctor's face. Soon, I heard those two words that I had been dying to hear.

"You're pregnant!" And hey…would you look at that…that day was Valentines Day.


End file.
